


butthole pinapple

by wowwowwowwowwow



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Smacking, Biting, Bloodplay, Cannibalism?, Crying, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwowwowwowwow/pseuds/wowwowwowwowwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara helps Seidou with his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butthole pinapple

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Seidou

Seidou had been feeling rather… odd today.

Not like when Aogiri had first brought him in and turned him into a ghoul. It had been almost a month since the organs were transplanted into him, since he became a _monster_. A ghoul, the very thing he had fought to exterminate. He laughed bitterly. The very _thing_ he hated. He might have found it funny if he wasn't the victim of this irony. 

He'd stayed in this windowless, metal room ever since he was unwillingly brought back from the brink of death. It was far from comfortable and the only furniture in it were a toilet and a mattress with a ragged blanket. It was barely habitable, and the door was always locked and bolted. His kagune was weak and underdeveloped, futile against the strong metal. They would always send someone to inject him with RC inhibitor, run experiments on him, cause him all kinds of harm. He never understood what the ghouls in Cochlea felt until now. 

The pain in his eye where the needle breaks through is virtually gone now. He's gotten used to it.

Sometimes he wonders how Akira and Amon are doing. He hopes Amon survived. After all, he did end in this unfortunate place for the purpose of saving him. He has a bad feeling when he thinks about them, though, so he doesn’t.

This feeling was a different kind of unusual. It started with a strange tingling at the bottom of his stomach, which slowly escalated over the course of the day. Now it was a fire, a burning that just wouldn’t go away no matter what he did. The intense heat was bothering him.

Moreover, he felt like he was _wet_ or something. Seidou is sure that he definitely didn’t piss his pants over the course of the day. Sure, he had been very scared and may have done it a few times during the first experiments, but not anymore. They hadn’t done anything to him in nearly three weeks. Not even an RC inhibitor for some reason. He still felt the drowsy effect of the inhibitor, making him unable to regenerate.

It was a very uncomfortable feeling, almost like it was soaking through his boxers. Not to mention he felt feverish. Could ghouls get sick? He didn’t know. He held a hand to his head and immediately recoiled.

He was _burning_.

 _Could this be the result of infection from months of experimentation?_   The panic that he thought was gone came rushing back.  _Am I dying?_

 Seidou gripped the wall to steady himself and staggered towards his makeshift bed. He dropped down on it, panting at the effort it took to walk those few steps. 

“What’s happening to me?” he whispers to himself, stifling a whine of discomfort. He figured he should go to sleep and wait for it to get better. He shrugs off his shirt and pulls off his pants, tossing them carelessly into a corner of the room. They’re mildly clean with only a few bloodstains on them, but Seidou always liked to sleep in his pineapple boxers. (Too bad they’re gone now along with the rest of his original clothes.) He lay down and pulled over the blanket.

  _Squish_ -

 Seidou froze instantly. He had only moved a little, what was _that_ -

 The former investigator cautiously lifted the blanket, shuddering as the blast of cold air hit his overheated body. He suddenly felt dizzy. The slick noise continued as he moved his legs, and a sudden jolt of pleasure ran down his spine and headed straight south. _What?_

 He threw off the blanket and gaped in horror at the mess between his legs. His boxers were completely soaked through. How had he not noticed before? Confusion and fear raced through his head. _What is this liquid? Am I bleeding?_

 Another wave of nausea hit him and he groaned, clutching his head in his hands. A low whine escaped him as he tried to steady his breathing. Then he abruptly realized-

 He was _hard_.

 Seidou didn’t know what to think of his situation. On one hand, it was his room, he was locked behind steel, and nobody would be able to see him doing... anything. On another hand, it felt wrong. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was just his current predicament, captured by Aogiri and all.

 He stilled as footsteps sounded outside his room. They came closer down the hall and stopped right at his door. His breath hitched as a slight sniffing sound in front of his door, and the clink of a key being unlocked.

 He recognized that scent.

 The door creaked open, the bolts falling to the ground. The intruder was steadily moving towards him. Seidou sat up shakily and tried to get out of bed into a defensive stance, but stumbled and crashed onto the floor. He whimpered in pain and fear, trying to pull himself back onto the mattress.

 “I knew something was going to be different. It always is in every half ghoul. But I certainly didn’t expect _this_.” Tatara inched steadily towards the trembling boy on the floor. He bent down so he could look Seidou in the eye.

 The full ghoul had a strange glint in his eye- It wasn’t exactly malicious, but not a good one either. His eyes hadn’t even turned. There was no hostile intent coming from him, but Seidou tensed up just in case. Tatara was an unpredictable one.

 “W-what do you want?” Seidou murmured, his voice coming out softer and more strained than he expected. Did he come to do run tests on the half ghoul? Cut off his limbs and regrow them? Jot down his reactions when forced to eat human food?

 Another chill ran down his spine and he tried to adjust himself so he wouldn’t be sitting on the wet patch on his boxers.

Tatara grabbed his arm to stop him, tightening his grip just enough to hurt but not break. This was a warning.

 Seidou let out a small pained gasp, his one eye turning. Tatara chuckled, strangely uncharacteristic of the usually stoic ghoul.

 Seidou tensed as Tatara ran a hand through his lightened brown hair. It was still its original color, but he noticed some white hairs on the ground two weeks ago. He braced himself for the worst. Was Tatara going to break his neck? Now that he was sick, did Aogiri no longer have use for him?

 “This doesn’t usually happen to the males,” Tatara breathed, brushing Seidou’s cheek rather gently. “Must be a side effect of the operation.”

 Seidou was confused. Why wasn’t the man hurting him? Why was he _petting_ him? “Just get to the- _ah_ , point already.” He hated to admit it, but the hand stroking through his hair felt _really good_. He unconsciously pressed against it.

 “This is your first heat, is it not?”

 Everything suddenly clicked into place. The feverish feeling, the clumsiness, the sticky substance dripping down his legs. He’d only ever read about it in books, but this is exactly what was happening to him.

 “How could this- I’m a _man_! I thought this only affected female ghouls!” he cried, scooting away from Tatara. “I- _what_ -”

“I told you already, it’s likely a side effect from the operation,” Tatara snapped, moving towards Seidou again. “It’s very rare in males.”

 Seidou yelped as Tatara suddenly picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He had a brief glimpse of the hallway as his captor stepped out of the windowless room and into another one. “Put me down!”

No answer.

He huffed as he was suddenly thrown onto a large, plush bed. It wasn’t too extravagant, but it was made of incredibly fine material. It was a huge change from the ratty old mattress in his cell. Another spike of pleasure raced through his body, and only then he was reminded that he was in nothing but a pair of wet boxers. His already flushed face burned even hotter.

 It was getting a little hard to see, but he managed to raise his head and look above him. Tatara was right there, leaning over his lithe frame.

“What are you-” A moan was ripped out of his throat as the ghoul palmed at his boxers. “Ah! Stop-” Tatara lifted his sticky hand, watching curiously as the liquid spread over his fingers.

 “Why did you do _that_ -” Seidou panted, trying to will his red face back to normal. “Pervert-” He was cut off again as the bed creaked. Tatara loomed over him as he pinned him beneath his hands.

 “You’re lucky I’m kind enough to help you.”

 The half-ghoul’s mind went completely blank for a moment. _Did he just say what I thought he did?_ His thoughts scattered as Tatara palmed his crotch again through the thin layer of fabric. He panted as his cock began to harden, rubbing against his underwear. He thrust upwards, trying to get a little more friction when Tatara moved his hand away, leaving Seidou dazed.

 “This is in the way,” Tatara murmured as he ripped off the underwear and threw it to the side of the room, leaving the brunette under him completely exposed. “Impressive. You got worked up really fast, didn’t you?”

 Seidou squirmed, trying to cover himself. He felt so _exposed_ , so vulnerable.

 Tatara pried his hands away from his crotch and started to stroke him at a slow pace. Seidou couldn’t stop the high pitched whine that spilled from his throat. The other ghoul started to bite and lick at his neck, making Seidou squirm in fear and pleasure. _Why isn’t he trying to eat me?_

 Seidou’s eyes had glazed over and he panted as Tatara stroked him. His face was incredibly flushed, his mouth slightly open and saliva dripping down his chin. “Ah…” He tried to buck his hips to meet Tatara’s hand, but the ghoul held them down.

Tatara bites posessive marks all over his pale, soft skin. The red spots would only stay for a couple hours at most, but it feels like they've been carved into him. In a way, it feels like he's being claimed.

Suddenly Seidou keened and arched on the bed, and Tatara felt something warm and sticky on his hand. _Already?_   There was fast, and then there was _fast_. He licked some of the substance off while the boy shook in his post-orgasm daze on the bed.

 It was _delicious_.

 Curiously, Tatara lifted one of Seidou’s legs so that his face was positioned right next to his thigh. He started nipping at it to sample it, reveling in the soft moans he dragged out from the half ghoul. The skin was so soft, so sweet...  He licked his lips and took a bite.

 Seidou’s scream echoed through the room. He couldn’t stop shaking, blood running down his thigh. It _hurt_ , _it hurt so much-_  yet he couldn’t stop feeling pleasure shoot down his spine. He was so ashamed, that _this_ kind of thing could make him feel good. 

 Tatara chewed the small bit of flesh languidly, savoring the flavor before leaning back down and licking at the healing wound. The boy tasted _fantastic_. A flavor like human but a scent like a ghoul… he wanted to devour more, but worried that would ruin the mood.

 Seidou had just about stopped shaking when he felt something press against his wet entrance. “What are you…” He cried out in surprise and clenched on the finger that slipped inside him. “Wait!” The former ghoul investigator never expected his first sexual encounter to turn out like this. He'd always thought of himself as rather conservative.  _Then why am I letting this happen?_

 Tatara slung a leg over his shoulder to get a better angle. He thrust the finger in and out, the natural lubricant making it easier to move. The boy shifted uncomfortably below him, clenching down on the digit. His body began to relax after a few minutes.

Seidou seemed to be getting used to it, so he immediately added in another one. 

 The brunette was feeling sort of good. The fingers inside of him were prodding in all different directions, as if searching for something. Suddenly everything went white and he saw stars. It felt so good. “What was that… Ah, _ah_!” The fingers were only aiming there now, slowly going deeper.

 He almost cried as another finger was added. The ghoul above him started to stretch him with the three fingers and thrust directly at the newly found spot, drawing a moan out every few seconds. Seidou was a mess, sprawled out on the bed and spreading his legs as wide as physically possible. He whined and moaned for more, moving his hips to meet Tatara’s fingers. Tears of pleasure ran down his heated cheeks. He was hard again, his cock slapping against his belly.

 He couldn’t even form a coherent sentence now. The slick, squishing sounds of fingers plunging into his ass over and over again resonated throughout the room along with his moans. His prostate was hit almost every single time.

 The fingers were abruptly pulled out of him, and he whined in protest.  

 “You’re so wet here,” Tatara mused, running his hand over his ass cheeks. He flipped Seidou so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air. He raised his hand and a smack rang through the room. The boy let out a choked moan, precome dripping onto the sheets.

 Tatara stopped momentarily to shrug off his white jacket. He had been so accustomed to wearing it that he forgot it was there sometimes. Seidou tensed as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down as well, and tilted his head in anticipation. 

 He glanced at Tatara’s muscular body, then quickly looked further south. His jaw dropped a little at the sheer size of his dick, flushed and hard in the air. He was about to panic again. The fingers were already almost too much- how could this possibly work out? _  
_

 “You’re putting that… in me?” Seidou muttered, clutching the sheets a little tighter. Fear rolled off him in waves. He wasn't so sure he wanted to do this in the first place, and even moreso now. Tatara sighed and climbed onto the bed, right behind Seidou. He reached his hand over to the area right below his neck and started to massage it.

 Seidou gasped and bent so that his head was against his arms. He didn’t expect this to feel good either. He almost felt like his kagune would come out. He kind of wanted to see it. “Tatara-san- ah…” Tatara smirked and moved back, gripping Seidou’s hips. He started to rub himself against Seidou’s ass, releasing a soft breath every once in a while.

 “Just put it in already,” Seidou whimpered, bucking his hips. The massage had loosened up him completely, leaving him with no more doubt. He was a grown man, he could make his own decisions. He couldn’t believe that he had been reduced to this, but he wanted it so _badly_. He just wanted to be filled, fucked until he couldn’t breathe. He just wanted this heat to _go away_. “Hnnng… Tatara-san…”

 Tatara hummed, slowing his grinding. “Ask nicely.”

 Tears of frustration started falling from Seidou’s eyes. “Please,” he begged, rutting against the sheet. “Please, just put it in, I want it-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Tatara slid inside him in one smooth thrust, the lube making it easier to move.

 He keened and his arms buckled, toppling forward into the pillows. It was _so good_ , so full, he felt like he would never get enough. He 

Tatara pulled back slowly and thrust in quickly, moaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock. He started a steady pace, watching the former ghoul investigator come undone under him. Seidou was just getting louder and louder with every thrust, making piercing noises against the bed.

Tatara pulled at Seidou's hips, leaving bruises on the pale skin. He reached down and pressed behind his balls, tracing a line down to the tip of his dripping cock. He gripped it hard, not hard enough to hurt but just the right amount of pressure.

Seidou  _squealed_ , slapping a hand over his mouth immediately in horror at that noise that escaped him. This spurred Tatara to ram into him harder. The sticky product of the artificial heat trickled down his thighs, a wet spot forming on the fabric.

“What would Houji say if he saw you now?” Tatara whispered, licking his earlobe. “His precious little subordinate getting fucked like this. Would he still want you as his partner?”

 Seidou couldn’t really hear what the ghoul was saying. He was too caught up in the pleasure, trying his best to meet Tatara’s thrusts. He cried out for harder, faster, _more_ , and the ghoul complied. Everything felt so hot, and he was getting close again. “Ah, Tatara-san, I think I’m going to…!”

 Tatara gripped the base of his cock tightly. “I’m not done yet,” he purred. “You’re not allowed to come yet.” Seidou couldn’t believe this. He moaned in desperation, trying to shake off Tatara’s hand. He wanted to come so badly that it hurt. 

“Let go,” Seidou whined, “It _hurts_ , let me come, please-” A hand found its way to his neck. It didn’t squeeze or maim, but it made him feel like he was being fucking _mated_. Like a _dog_. The worst part of this was that he couldn’t control his urges, that there was no other way he could get rid of this heat.

 Tatara finally let go, and he felt the pressure in his lower half rise before he mewled and came all over the sheets, shaking and sobbing at the intensity of his orgasm. The ghoul was still thrusting into him, albeit a little less steady now.

 “Hnng… _Oh_ ,” Seidou panted, tears spilling over his cheeks as he came down from his high. His body was way too sensitive at the moment and Tatara was still pounding into him. The ghoul’s pace got a little faster and he slammed his hips into Seidou, knocking him forward on the bed.

 “Takizawa,” he groaned, spilling his release into him. They lingered like that for a little, panting. Seidou winced as Tatara pulled out, a slick 'pop' as the head caught at his rim. Now that it was over, his ass hurt like hell. Not to mention the uncomfortable feeling of come and lube still inside him, dripping down his thighs. 

 “How do I...  How do I get this out?” he mumbled, mostly to himself but facing Tatara. The ghoul blinked and dragged him into a sitting position.

 It took a moment for Seidou to register the feeling of lips on his own. He spluttered and pulled back immediately, covering his mouth with his hand. “W-what are you doing?” His face heated quickly for likely the millionth time that night. God. He was sure looked like a tomato.

 Tatara raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said _I just fucked you into the mattress for an hour and you were surprised when I kissed you?_ It wasn’t his first kiss, but he was surprised nonetheless.

 On another note, though his heat was mostly gone, he was beginning to feel slightly hot again. _Don’t tell me…_ Tatara had also noticed the change in scent from content to something else. It had only been a few minutes too.

 The Aogiri executive suddenly pushed him against the headboard. Seidou watched, confused, as Tatara’s head disappeared between his legs again. He cried out in shock suddenly as he felt something wet prodding against his hole. “Ah! Stop- What on _Earth-_?"  _Was that his tongue?! Gross..._

It was off-putting. It felt good. Seidou couldn't decide. He involuntarily thrust his hips as the ghoul licked all of his release out of him, and whined. 

 “I’m cleaning you, obviously.” The ghoul continued to lick at his hole, shallowly thrusting his tongue in and out. Seidou gasped and grabbed one of the many pillows, clutching it forcefully and muffling his moans into it.

 By the time Tatara pulled back, licking his lips, Seidou was hard again. He held his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond belief.

Tatara smirked.

 It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 Eto was on the very urge of murdering someone. Sure, it was handy to have a room right next to the other executives- they could communicate easily and work out plans.

 However, she did not like being woken up at two in the morning by that new Owl boy screaming his head off in Tatara’s room. Not at all. She couldn’t even count how many rounds they had gone. It had been _hours_.

 She was going to have a _very long talk_ with those two in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really have nothing to say for myself


End file.
